


Even Still

by Oxto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Emotions, M/M, Married Sheith, Morning Sex, Post-Canon, SHEITH - Freeform, They love each other so much, Valentine's exchange, buddy i hope you like this, completely in awe of said ethereal beauty's existence keith, ethereal beauty shiro, fluffy sex, for the sheith happens discord server, s8 didn't happen ok, soft smut, wowie can't believe this is my first time writing sheith and publishing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxto/pseuds/Oxto
Summary: Keith loves Shiro. So much it hurts sometimes. And Shiro loves Keith, exactly the same way. Years of marriage have yet to dull or even soften the devotion they have to one another. Their love is encompassed in the smallest of gestures, a hand on the small of one's back. A smile. A note in someone's lunch. Oh- yeah. And, someone getting a dick up their ass every once in a while.----This is my gift to @nihonlove for the Sheith Happens Secret Valentine Swap 2019 Exchange! Fluffy Sheith morning sex with tons of feels and all the love. As you can tell, I can't write titles OR summaries, but...the fic is marginally better, I promise.





	Even Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nihonlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihonlove/gifts).



Keith wakes slowly, as if in a daze. There was time when he was more alert, painfully so. The drop of a piece of paper used to be enough to snap him awake, blade drawn and ready for battle. But years away from the war has slackened his reflexes a bit, though not entirely. He may not sleep with a knife under his pillow anymore, but he does sleep with one a comfortable foot or two away in the bedside drawer in case of emergency, and for therapeutic reasons. It helps Keith sleep that much easier knowing that if for some reason, an enemy were to come and attack in his most vulnerable state, he can still defend Shiro. 

Shiro, Keith’s fabulous husband of seven glorious years. Shiro, who is still dead asleep beside him, completely foregoing any semblance of his old routine. Shiro used to be the first to rise, with hours on even the earliest riser, be it from habit, or from past trauma keeping him from sleep. Used to be the epitome of the perfect soldier. But years of therapy, of relaxation, and knowledge that he was safe has turned him into quite the late riser. 

Keith blinks up at Shiro, a slow, lazy smile curling at his lips at the sight of his husband’s peaceful sleeping face, soft snores falling past his lips. Sleep made Shiro look several years younger, and sometimes, Keith even saw the spunky young twenty year old man that drove hoverbikes off cliffs. 

He doesn’t even think as he reaches out with one of his hands, fingers gently tracing the lines and contours of Shiro’s face. Sometimes he just needed the assurance that Shiro was here, that this was real. Because after years of dumb and hopeless pining, year of war, years of suffering, and pain, and self discovery, they were here. Together. 

As Keith’s thumb trails over his cheekbone, Shiro’s eyes open, expression soft and loving as he leans into Keith’s touch, pressing closer. 

“Mnn...morning, baby,” Shiro greets, still sleepy, voice as rough as the stubble already growing on his cheek. Even with sleep mussed hair, half formed facial hair, and morning breath, Shiro is still, and will continue to be, the most beautiful thing Keith has ever seen. Everyone always talked about how love dulled over time, how one day the honeymoon phase would end and there would stop being this impossible tightening in his chest when Shiro called him ‘baby.’ But Keith couldn’t see that happening. Their love was constant and eternal, and if an intergalactic war couldn’t split them up, then nothing could.

“Hmm. Good morning,” Keith murmurs, fingers trailing over the sharp line of Shiro’s jaw. Shiro smiles softly and leans over Keith, bumping their noses together in an affectionate gesture, the fingers of his flesh hand rubbing slow circles on the bare skin of his hip under the sheets. Keith loved this quiet intimacy, loved the gentle touches heightened by the illuminating glow on the sun peeking through the curtains and bathing everything yellow-gold. 

Shiro seemed pretty content as well, lowering himself down to dust chaste, lazy kisses to every inch of skin he could reach. “Sleep well?” Shiro hums as he kisses the achingly sensitive spot behind Keith’s ear, stubble prickling across his skin in a sharp contrast that was almost overwhelming for having just woken up. 

“Mhm. You?” Keith asks, voice just a pitch higher than usual. If Shiro’s behavior was any indication, then Keith would say that he did, in fact, sleep well, but it was more a bridge of conversation than necessity at this point anyways. 

“Yeah. Slept great, baby. Want me to show you?” Shiro whispers breathily, trailing slow, open mouthed kisses along the curve of Keith’s jaw, down his throat. Lines of heat that rush straight to his lower regions. He could already feel Shiro’s hard on under the sheets, pressing into his thigh as his husband's mouth finds the divot of his collarbones, and plush lips move to accommodate teeth that nip playfully at the pale skin they find. Blood rushes to the surface of the bites, and Keith knows that soon the red will fade darker until it’s going to be a struggle to hide. 

Keith doesn’t quite bother with a reply, instead confirming his very enthusiastic consent by gripping Shiro’s chin firmly between his thumb and forefinger, dragging his mouth back up to meet his own. He kisses Shiro with a lazy passion, tongue laving over Shiro’s bottom lip before it presses past the wall of his husband’s lips, caressing the velvet softness of his mouth with slow, languid licks. 

Shiro moans enthusiastically around his tongue, a low, deep sound that reverberates deep into Keith’s bones. “Mmm...fuck…” Shiro mumbles against Keith’s mouth, reaching down into the sheets with the hand that had been gripping his side, fingers creeping tentatively towards Keith’s still sore ass. 

“Fuck is right,” Keith says breathlessly, shifting to give Shiro better access to his still stretched rim. The previous night’s bout of sex left him still blissfully sore, but his dick still twitched in interest at the thought of Shiro fucking him again. 

“Yeah? You still stretched open for me baby? Gonna take me again, so nice and tight?” Shiro leans down to graze Keith’s ear with his teeth, tugging slightly on the pliable flesh as his index finger pushes past Keith’s hole with no resistance, pushing in all the way up to the knuckle. 

“Mhm, yeah, Please, Shiro...please. I want you,” Keith whimpers, a punched out gasp working its way past his lips. His body is running hot, hotter than normal. A flush runs from Keith’s cheeks all the way down to his chest, where Shiro has migrated to pay special attention to his nipples, taking one into his mouth and sucking. 

A low, rumbly laughter bubbles in Shiro’s chest, and he uses his flesh hand to hold down Keith’s writhing body as he adds a second finger to the first one already thrusting in and out of his hole, with only slight resistance. 

Keith raises a fist to his mouth, biting down on it as hard as physically possible to try and snuff out the moans that just keep coming. It might be because he’s tired, or because he’s sensitive, but he is utterly wrecked, and Shiro hardly has two fingers in him. 

Shiro moves to his left nipple, lathering it with the same attention that he had the other one, crooking his fingers just so inside of Keith so that they barely brush the sensitive spot inside Keith that send his nerves alight with the flame of a neutron star, and make him see galaxies behind his eyelids. Another muffled moan is bitten into Keith’s fist, and Shiro frowns, slowing the movement of his hand and pulling off of his nipple with a small ‘pop.’ 

“Baby...wanna hear you. Want the whole place to know how good I make you feel,” He murmurs, nosing at the column of Keith’s throat, taking Keith’s wrist in his hand and pinning it to the pillow beside them as he slowly adds another finger, circling the tight rim of muscle teasingly before pressing the digit inside fully. 

Keith can’t help but to comply, tipping his head back against the pillows and letting out a moan fitting for a pornstar as Shiro’s thick fingers fill him up, hitting all the right spots inside him and grazing his prostate once again. 

“Fu- Ah! Fuck...please, please Shiro...want you to fuck me, fill me up, Show the others- hnh- who I belong to,” Keith pants heavily, wiggling his ass against Shiro’s fingers. As great as they were, he needed his husband’s cock, and he needed it now. 

Shiro nods once, gunmetal eyes taking on a familiar glint as he pulls back completely, leaving Keith empty and wanting as he fumbles for lube in the bedside drawer, flipping open the cap quickly and pouring some over his fingers before moving them down to slick up his cock. Keith gazes up at him through half lidded eyes, feeling suddenly a little overwhelmed as he looks up at his beautiful, ethereal husband. The sun is glowing behind him, setting his dark tanned skin aglow while the white hair is bathed in warm shadows. He looks like a god. And Keith is already very skilled in worshipping him. 

Shiro still has that same look on his face, the one that looks like he’s going to eat Keith alive, and that look alone is what urges him to push down whatever it is stirring in his gut and give Shiro an equally lustful expression. “C’mon baby, fuck me...want you so bad,” he purrs. 

And that’s all it takes, for Shiro to reach down, gripping Keith’s calves to throw his legs over his broad shoulders, still well muscled and firm even after all this time. And he presses in, slow at first, but the easy slide gives him confidence and soon he’s fully seated in Keith’s ass, breathing heavily at the tightness engulfing his cock. 

And Keith? Well, he’s on cloud nine. He’s so full, so unbelievably full even with Shiro’s cock just resting inside him, pressing on all the right spots along his inner walls, and he’s just sore enough for the barely there twinge of pain to add to his pleasure. 

Shiro is looking down at him expectantly, face still soft and compassionate in spite of his obvious urge to buck into Keith. He’s always been incredibly attentive to Keith’s needs, be it in the battlefield, in their everyday lives, and especially in their bedroom escapades. It makes his heart incredibly full as he gives Shiro a soft nod of assent. 

Shiro rightfully takes it as the go ahead to begin moving, and boy does he move. His hips snap forward quickly, but he pulls out slowly, making sure to stroke every inch of Keith’s walls, before he pushes in roughly again. It’s pure bliss. Soft moans fall past Keith’s lips, mouth open in an ‘o’ of pleasure as Shiro braces himself on Keith’s thighs, eyes screwed shut as methodical grunts fill the room to mingle with Keith’s noises and the rhythmic slap of skin. 

Keith is dizzy with pleasure as Shiro continues to thrust purposefully into him, and that odd feeling he’d been shoving down before has risen to his throat again. Because Shiro is here. Not only in his bed, but here in general. They’d both thwarted death countless times. Overcome millenia old dictators, clones, genocidal princes, and batshit crazy alchemists. And somehow through all of that, he is here. They are here. 

The mere thought softens Keith impossibly, and without his consent, tears are suddenly streaming down his flushed cheeks, and sobs are coming nearly as much as his moans. He doesn’t mean for Shiro to see, hopes that his lover will simply see it as Keith being overstimulated. But Shiro has always been more intuitive than that. And he must see something different in Keith’s eyes, because he slows his thrusts until he’s barely moving, eyes softening from their lust-clouded daze as he leans down to kiss away the tears on Keith’s cheeks. 

“Baby...baby, shh…” Shiro soothes him as more tears fall. “C’mon Keith, baby. Tell me what’s wrong?” He’s about to pull out completely, probably to cuddle Keith and kiss away his fears, but Keith stops him quickly with a dig of his heel into Shiro’s shoulder blade. Shiro stays put inside him, albeit hesitantly, and he removes Keith’s legs from his shoulders so that they rest on his thighs instead. 

“S’nothin’...” Keith mutters, frowning up at Shiro as he releases the sheets from his white knuckled grip to wipe away remaining tear. “I just...god, I love you so much. And I can’t believe you’re here…” His bottom lip trembles as another sob threatens to bubble past his lips. God, he feels so stupid. “I’m sorry I started this all in the middle of sex, I just…” He throws an arm over his eyes and sighs quietly. 

The last thing he expects is for Shiro to gently move his arm away from his eyes with his Altean hand, and smile down at him with an impossibly soft expression. “Oh, Keith...you’re so sweet…” he murmurs, kissing him softly and pulling back to press their foreheads together. “I’m here, baby. And I’m not going anywhere. M’never gonna leave you. Always gonna be here for you baby, always. Love you so much…” Shiro whispers these words feverently against Keith’s skin as he begins thrusting once again. 

This time, however, his thrusts are slow, sensual and sweet. Keith’s legs are wrapped around his hips, heart unbearably full. His tears still fall as Shiro braces himself above him by his forearm, grunting. Keith’s moans pick up again soft and earnest as Shiro continues moving his hips against him, striking his prostate and rubbing against the bundle of nerves before pulling out to the tip and doing the same thing over again. 

It’s not long before Shiro’s thrusts become more erratic, the rhythm thrown off as he gets closer to his climax. It’s then that he reaches between them to get a hand around Keith’s cock, jerking him off with quick, deft slides of his hand. 

When Shiro jerks him off, it’s all over, and Keith comes with a choked off sob that turns into a loud moan of “S-Shiro- ah!” And other unintelligible babbling, and his cock spurts to paint their chests and abdomens with evidence of his pleasure, like a risque Jackson Pollock painting. 

It doesn’t take long after that for Shiro to find his own release, that comes with a sharp groan and a mumble of “Keith” as he paints his husband’s insides with his cum.

Shiro pulls out slowly, cum dribbling out of Keith’s battered hole and making an even bigger mess of the sheets. Oh well- it’s laundry day anyways. It’s been ten years since they slept together first, and the sex has never stopped being anything short of amazing. Probably because it’s them, and a kind of love like theirs could never get old. 

They can clean up later, Keith decides. It’ll be a sticky, gross pain in the ass that he’ll most definitely regret, but right now all he wants to do is cuddle his husband for the rest of eternity. Shiro’s train of thought seems to be following the same vein, because he turns on his side and pulls Keith close, burying his face in his hair as the mess on their abdomens squelches together. 

“Mmm...love you, baby,” Shiro mumbles as he presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“I love you too,” Keith whispers, heartbreakingly sincere, and he tucks his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck. 

Yeah- this will never get old.

**Author's Note:**

> YAAAAY I FINISHED MY FIRST SHEITH!!! I hope you like this nihon, I tried so hard and you deserve the best Valentine's Day ever! I hope this brightened it a bit :) And to everyone else who reads this- THANKS FOR FINISHING, and y'all deserve all the love in the world too.


End file.
